


Misery and Amusement in the Rain

by MeinNameIstJette



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Hunt, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Rain, balthier is miserable, basch is amused, ffxiipromptweek, giza plains are terrible during rainy season, light kissing and touching, one bed trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeinNameIstJette/pseuds/MeinNameIstJette
Summary: Balthier hates the feeling of wet clothes and footwear. Basch finds the entire situation mildly amusing. Now to get out of the rain.
Relationships: Balthier/Basch fon Ronsenburg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32
Collections: FFXII Prompt Week 2020





	Misery and Amusement in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited because we die like Spartans. This is my contribution for day one of FFXII Prompt Week. 
> 
> Adventurous: Giza Plains during the rainy season.

There was a reason why Balthier was called a sky pirate and not simply a pirate.The skies offered him far more freedom then the tempermentality of the ocean. He could both traverse land and water without issue and the most important fact of all, the likelihood of getting wet was slim. A fact that Balthier both appreciated and enjoyed greatly. 

Unfortunately, his current adventures, and his current travel companions, had him visiting the one place he didn’t expect to visit in the one season that he had made a point to avoid. 

Giza Plains during their rainy season. 

It was partially his fault given the fact that he had insisted they go to most places by foot. There were dangers of getting caught by the Empire especially when they’d already had nearly two close calls with the Dreadnought Leviathan and the Light Cruiser Class Airship Shiva.

Quite frankly, they didn’t need any more run-ins if possible. Difficult with Lady Ashe and now former Captain Basch fon Ronsenburg of Dalmasca leading the charge on this strange journey. There were eyes out for them everywhere and, Balthier was finding that his past seemed to be crossecting constantly the deeper they delved into Lady Ashe’s need to reclaim her throne and her thirst for revenge. 

A part of Balthier hopes that he can sway her from that path especially with how dangerous deifacted nethicite is in any hands and no matter the intention.

Currently, any thought of their journey was put on pause for the sole reason that Balthier was having a hard time hiding how miserable he was in the rain.

He was trying to keep the fact that he hated the way his clothing stuck to him like a second set of skin from a certain blond. Yes, he knows, people would argue that they were quite tight even before the rain but that was a comfortable tightness, a breathable tightness. Not this suffocating oppressive restrictive cloth cage. 

And! 

The rain wouldn’t let up. It continued to pour the further into the plains they traversed. 

Worse of all, every time Balthier takes a step he can not only hear the squelsh of his sandals but feel it as well. He couldn’t help but shudder every now and then at its terrible sensation. 

“Balthier.” 

Basch’s voice pulls Balthier from his misery as he glances over trying to offer him a neutral expression but he knows that the former Captain is aware to look into his eyes for the truth. 

“You look like a drowned rat.” The man comments gently but Balthier swears he can hear a hint of amusement there.  


“Very kind of you to take note.” Balthier huffs, his lips thinning because there was no point in pretending at this point. 

This seems to earn him a chuckle from the Captain. “You could have said something. We can take shelter. It is currently just the two of us. Lady Ashe and rest can wait a little longer for our return.” 

Balthier doesn’t answer right away as he side-eyes Basch. There really wasn’t any reason to make haste to Rabanastre. Both he and Basch had taken out the hunt they’d been sent on in a timely manner. They could possibly wait for the rain to let up before they continued. 

“Where do you suggest we rest?” Balthier inquires as he glances around with an arched brow. “Not much around to provide us with reasonable shelter.” 

Balthier notices that Basch doesn’t seem bothered at all by his observation. The easy smile that he’s noticed on the blond still there as he lets out a thoughtful hum. 

“There is a small village not too far from here. We could head there and see if they still have room in one of their huts.” Basch suggests which, quite frankly, is a damn good suggestion. 

“Yes, yes, that sounds good. Let’s do that.” Balthier nods as he lets Basch take the lead and follows diligently beside him. 

The ten minutes to the village ends up feeling like an hour. Balthier knows he’s being melodramatic but he’d already reached his limit the moment Basch had piped up to comment about his state of affairs. A good thing to or else he’s sure they would be walking all the way to Rabanastre without pause. 

Balthier is pleased that Basch takes care of everything and soon they find themselves in a hut and out of the rain. He’s sure that he looks marginally less miserable but the chuckle from Basch has him thinking otherwise. 

“I amuse you?” Balthier turns to regard Basch who’s hiding part of his face with his hand which was resting over his mouth in an almost pensive pose if it were not for the shaking of his shoulders. 

“If I said yes, would you be upset?” Basch asks as his hand drops and he starts working his vest off. 

Balthier pauses to stare before he jerks his gaze back up to Basch’s face. “I suppose I can give you a pass for finding us shelter.” This is where his lips quirk up in a mild smirk. 

“This is a kindness I will not overlook.” Basch teases as he bends down to unlace his sandals and slip out of them, setting them at the door. Balthier notices that the man had hung up his vest to dry and seeing this prompts him to start working on his own clothes. 

Apparently, Basch notices something that Balthier doesn’t because the man steps into his space to work the clasps on the sides of his vest. Hazel-greens glance over his shoulder at the blond taking note of how close he’d gotten. He could feel warmth radiate from the body behind him as Balthier attempts to keep from shivering or leaning back against the man. 

“Much appreciated.” He mutters as the vest loosens and he’s able to pull it off. 

Balthier turns around, vest draped over one arm, as he holds Basch’s gaze. The man doesn’t move and neither does Balthier as he starts to work the buttons open his blouse. He knows he should have taken a step back but whatever spell that had fallen over them holds him in place. 

His eyes drop to Basch’s lips momentarily before he does have to step back. He turns as he shrugs out of his white, and now transparent, blouse and then moves to drape them over the stools to the left side of the room. 

The belts follow next and then his cursed sandals which he sets besides Basch’s near the entranceway. 

Balthier turns to the one bed, which was common in these parts given the size of the hut, and notes that Basch is sitting there absolutely naked. Once again, Balthier catches himself staring before he tears his gaze away to work his impossibly tight pants off. He does struggle but eventually he gets them off and also drapes them somewhere where they will hopefully dry. With that said and done, Balthier turns to face the bed again noting that this time Basch was under the covers. 

It wasn’t the first time they’ve shared a bed and he suspects it won’t be the last either. 

Balthier makes his way to the other side before he slips under the covers.He can feel Basch shift towards him as blue-grey eyes study him. This has him arching a brow at the blond as he studies him in returning. 

“Something I can help you with, Basch?” Balthier asks as he begins to sink down onto the bed. He does note a fond look in the man’s eyes that he’d seen a couple of times before, but so far only when they’re alone. 

It made Balthier feel both warm and uncomfortable. Two contradicting feelings but the discomfort was there because he was honestly afraid to hurt this man. Basch fon Ronsenburg had been through enough pain, the last thing he needed was to get involved with a sky pirate. 

“No, nothing at all.” Basch answers as he too lays down. 

It’s silent. Balthier suspects because they’re both nude in bed together but he can’t be sure. He doesn’t break the silence mostly because he’s trying to not think about how it would feel to have Basch roll on top of him nor how it would feel to have the man rut against him.  


Balthier huffs lightly before turning his back to Basch and pulling the blankets up. “Best to get some rest so we can depart early. Make up for lost time.” Balthier murmurs with a quiet yawn. 

“Sleep well, Balthier.” Basch murmurs back. 

He’s glad that the other doesn’t argue, not that Basch would, and although he didn’t think he was tired, he does fall asleep fairly quickly. 

If, at some point in the night, Basch had shifted to spoon Balthier’s back, a strong arm snaking around his waist and tugging him back, Balthier says nothing. Basch even keeps quiet when Balthier threads his fingers with the blond’s wanting that connection before he falls back asleep. 

When they do make it back to Rabanastre, neither of them mention the fact that they had spent the early morning sharing brief kisses and light touches. If anything, Balthier had learned to appreciate the rain a little more.


End file.
